Big handfuls
by sexykitten12
Summary: Summary : Bella Swan has a problem. Her breasts.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan has a problem. Her breasts.

Ever since I could remember I've always had this tingling aching feeling in my breasts. During highschool my breasts grew just like every other girl, but mine never stopped growing. I'm now 24 years old and have DD cup size breasts. I've never been pregnant or had sex so I never knew why my breasts became so large. But lately (right after I turned 24) my breasts have been leaking milk, and my tits and breasts expand. It's already hard to find a DD cup size bra, but to find one bigger is a struggle. I can't even wear a regular t-shirt without changing it at least 4 times a day. I can't even blink, without finding huge wet spots where my nipples are. My tits always are stretching and they hurt. I cannot leave my apartment without milking my breasts. I feel like a cow. This is my story. My leaking, heavy, growing breasts

Chapter 1 Bella Pov.

Around 7:00 in the morning I wake up with this enormous pain in my chest. I know I slept pass my time to milk myself. I open my eyes and see all my bed sheets soaked with my breast milk. I don't even bother to wear a shirt to bed anymore. WHAT'S THE POINT! when I always leak and soak my shirt through. I sit myself up on the bed and hold my breasts in my hands.

"Ahhhhhhhhh" I groan

I can literally feel the swooshing of the milk in my breasts. My nipples are hard and erect like always. I slowly get off the bed, with my hands still holding my breasts and rush to the kitchen to get my breast pump. I've always had to use a breast pump for some reason. When I squeeze my breasts myself I get no relief. Anyways I rush to the kitchen and grab my breast pump and go sit on my couch. I place the suction cups on my nipples and turn on the machine.

Nothing happens...

I let out a scream of agony. I jump off the couch and run to get some batteries. BIG MISTAKE! My boobs bounce and become even more swollen and red. I feel the intense pressure of milk on my tits, but my tits don't release that pressure. I grab some batteries and rush back to the breast pump. I replace the batteries and turn on the machine.

Nothing happens...

I start crying now. The pain is to excruciating. I can now start feeling my breast expand. I cannot just wait here and let my boobs keep expanding I NEED RELIEF! I grab my biggest bra, a shirt, and a huge jacket to cover myself. I leave my apartment and fast walk down the sidewalk to the nearest pharmacy. I walk in, not caring who's there and walk directly to the baby aisle where they sell breast pumps. I grab the biggest one and walk to the bathroom with it. I tear open the box and place the suction cups on my nipples, I press on.

Nothing happens...

"FUCK MY LIFE" I yell in pain

I turn the machine backwards and find that it does need batteries. I try to place my bra, shirt, and coat on but its so tight, but some how i manage. When I leave the bathroom to find some batteries. I automatically hear the snap of my bra. As a result my breasts fall out in a big bounce that makes me let out a little scream. I can feel the swelling and pulsing of my breasts. Not caring who's there anymore I grab the batteries and run back to the bathroom with tears in my eyes. Just before i got to the bathroom door, i feel the cold air hit my breasts and nipples. My breasts ripped my shirt! I immediately enter the bathroom and shakily put the batteries in and finally place the powerful suction cups on my nipples and press on.

"Ahhhhhhhhh lord" I moan

"Oooooooohhhhhh that feels good" I keep moaning

Little did I know that I was being watched the whole time...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Edward Pov.**_

"Hello men" I greeted my personal security team.

"I have a new job for you". I spoke with authority "I want you to keep tabs and to follow a Miss Isabella Swan"

"Why?" One of my very stupid but brave men replied

"Because..." I paused

"she is MINE" I all but yelled the last word

 _ **Bella Pov.**_

When I got home I sat on my couch and just began to sob. Today has been horrible. It's like everyday my breasts fill up with more milk than before. I used to be able to control it, but now I'm a mess. I only ever used my breast pump 3 times a day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but that only lasted for a month. But now I have to milk myself every hour! I take off my coat and ripped shirt and throw them to the ground. I sit on my couch half naked and palm my breasts. I look down and stare at them with contempt. I cry even harder when I feel my tits harden. Sometimes it becomes almost pleasurable to rub and massage my breasts and get droplets of milk. But often times it gets to be to much of a struggle and becomes painful. My breasts get so big and it makes me want to fall over. Plus the back and chest pain is almost unbelievable. I slowly get up from the couch and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Shit" I muttered when I had to reach up to the cabinet and grab a glass. My breasts lay like deflated heavy globes of my chest and flap against each other creating a skin smacking sound. I stand on my very tippy toes and reach up to the top shelve. The very tips of my nipples hit the underside on the cabinet making me moan. I finally grab the glass but suddenly drop it making the glass break when I feel the most excruciating pain I have ever felt before.

"OH MY GOD" I scream. I fall to the ground and curl myself in a ball. The last thing I remember is the feeling of milk rushing and swishing in my breasts before everything goes black.

 **Sometime later. ... Bella Pov.**

I groan when I wake up. I find myself laying half naked on my kitchen floor with a intense pain on my chest. I try to sit up to get a better idea of the situation. But find that I cannot. I try and try again but still no success. I hiss in pain when I hold my breasts in my hands. I look down at my boobs and see them to be the size of beach volleyballs! And my tits are the size of golfballs! I stare down in amazement looking at my full bloated breasts. I try to roll over and grab the counter but find myself in a more difficult position. I'm on my hands and knees with my boobs clashing against each other and touching the ground. I try to get up once more but find myself to be brought back down. I have never seen my breasts so big before. They look irradiated and firm but in reality they feel mushy and SO heavy. I start crawling but immediately stop when my breast fill up with more milk every time I drag them on the ground. I realize my breast pump is still in my bedroom and I won't be able to crawl there. I can't even stand up!

I'm stuck and don't know what to do...


End file.
